A panel of a thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is affected by temperature. At a low temperature, characteristics of the TFT may shift, and a turn-on characteristic is reduced, thereby affecting a switching characteristic and a charging rate of the panel pixel TFT. Particularly for cells of a GOA (Gate on Array) product, a turn-on (On) voltage Von required for a TFT tube, which is used as a switch, in a gate drive circuit at the low temperature rises, which may cause the gate not to be turned on well. Therefore, in a design stage of a circuit, a self-stable-state temperature compensation loop is typically added. A traditional self-stable-state temperature compensation loop is implemented by means of a thermistor. When an ambient temperature is at a normal room temperature, the turn-on voltage Von required for the switch TFT tube in the gate drive circuit is relatively low. When the ambient temperature is reduced, resistance of the thermistor changes, a voltage drop across the thermistor or a current flowing through the thermistor is changed, so as to trigger the self-stable-state temperature compensation loop to start working, causing Von to rise to ensure a charging capacity of the pixels.
However, since the thermistor is typically arranged on a PCB of a drive panel, material and a surrounding environment of the PCB are different from those of a display panel, and their thermal conductivities are different, so that degrees of environmental impacts on them are inconsistent. In addition, the PCB is not directly exposed in the environment as the display panel, which causes that the thermistor and in turn the self-stable-state compensation circuit cannot reflect a temperature variation of the display panel correctly and promptly. Thus, a temperature compensation network cannot work accurately, which is easy to result in insufficient driving and charging capacity, and further leads to abnormal screen display and the like.